


flash of time

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: therefore, I still try to keep Zude alive....





	1. Chapter 1

Zero is sitting and thinking of what has gone wrong in his life. For two years, all his efforts to play in a new club have remained unsuccessful.

It all started with a prostitutes scandal and it seems that the wain then went downhill.

It worked so hard for all of this to keep it all gone now.   
After that, he started off with injuries, quarrels, and worse relationships in the club. In the end they just got rid of him, without explanation.

With all this and the money quickly disappeared. The set of expensive treatment and paying prostitutes has only accelerated all. It seemed to him that he would never learn.

And what he could not forgive was Jude. The only man who believed in him, who helped him unconditionally. The only friend he had. Indeed, what kind of man did he become?

He had more and more bad day and started falling into depression. He did not have anyone to whom he could turn. He was again that unfortunate boy. And now that was even worse. He knew how it was on the top, and went back to the bottom.

One morning he woke up and finally decided to do something to change his life. All this did not make any sense. It was time to leave this town. Everyone knew everything about him, so the new environment and something new to do would help.

Collect the little things he thinks it will be needed. Leave the apartment and the city without a look back.

Anyway, clutched him something in chest until he left everything he knew so far.   
The town he grew up. The city that was at its peak. The city that eventually took him all away.  
It does not matter, he thinks, he will now leave it behind and start over again. It was not from those who give up, not even now.

He went to the hinterland. He wanted something quite different. He by chance found a job unrelated to basketball. Actually, something he was doing in high school. From his mother, left him only an old camera, and he liked take pictures even than. It helped him to escape Leo and Carls, just like basketball.

Now he could afford a better photo camera and devote yourself to what was still good.

The lodge he had rented was quite an decrepit. He was glad would have something to do while getting ready to change.   
There was little village, and he had not been in the media for a long time. He did not expect harassment, perhaps a mere curiosity.  
He was quite reserved, so he would not be attracted to himself. Sometimes he would just go to the shopping for what he needed. He had no problem either to be considered a stranger, just to leave him alone.

In pauses between home-work, he would photograph the surroundings. He had made it a handy photo-making lab and made pictures as it used to be. It was fun to do it all. He had time to think and analyze. He came back to some of the real values.

He often thought of Jude. How disgusting he was when Jude kissed him in the limousine, and he turned cold and went to the plane. Just that night when Jude supported him as well as who knows how many times until then.  
He lied himself to say he had not noticed Jude watching him sometimes. And he liked it. And then, when a kiss happened, Zero practically embarrassed him.

Can not forgive himself for that. From that day on, their relationship was chirping, as long as Jude did not asked to give him another agent. He saw him less and less, until someone told him that Jude had moved and had not seen him since then, nor did he know what was happening to him.

He always thought about him anyway. The most about how to behave differently if he could turn back time.

He even thought that life was punished him in some way.

The photos started to be published on the website they made. He also dealt with the creation of a logo type and an illustration. When he opened a youtube channel, where he shot brief photography lessons, patiently collected followers. From his small room his work spread throughout the world.  
He made money just as much as he needed, and he did what he liked.  
Although he was sometimes lonely, he was generally happy. Could he have asked for more?


	2. Chapter 2

Jude knew from the first moment when he saw Zero that his life would change forever.

Jude most feared that Zero would figure out how much he liked him. He knew deep inside that he was gay. First of all he was afraid that Oscar would somehow find out and not appreciate it. Although he knew very well that he did not appreciate anything he did, to be honest. So...

He fought with himself, but did not allow it to affect on their relation. Especially not on his work. If it was good in something, it was a job. Especially the job he did for Zero.

And after all this, the only person he loved let him down and hurt him. Like no one so far, not even an Oscar. He struggled with that how much he could, and then he just left. He's back to his mother. First time to get over, and then he simply stayed there.

He no longer had to worry about Oscar's thinking. He did not have to watch Zero fall. He needs nothing more, just think of himself. And he was finally free to breathe.

When Zero begins to fall, he did everything in his power to help but Zero did not want to. All his efforts for some reason he repelled. Although he had said that night in the limousine that he would always be team ZERO, over time, that team was fell apart. It was difficult to make a decision when it is time to give up. He found him a new agent who also contributed to his fall, but it was no longer a Jude problem. He was not the one who give yourself up out of everything.

On the other hand, he still loved him even though he knew that Zero would never respond to him. He had no power to look at him at the same club, so he decided to change it. He moved to his mother, and then he found a job and stayed there. It started a whole new life.

He decided not to think about everything that left in LA. The new job required full engagement, that helped him too. He teach management at a business school. He transferred to the students everything he learned from practice.  
He never mentioned where he came from or who his father was. He did not want this to affect his new life in any way.  
Colleagues at work received him very heartfelt. Jude was cheerful and polite, it did not take long to fit.  
Only from time to time they began to tease him why he had never mentioned to any girlfriend. Jude would just shake his head and say it's not time yet.

He rented his own apartment and spent time with his mother mostly on weekly lunches or when she something was needed. She was against his move to LA and work with Oscar. Now it has never mentioned it. Jude learned the lesson in a difficult way, it was not necessary from her to mention it.  
She was happy for him to be on the right path to being accomplished and happy.  
She knew Jude and saw that something hiding. But she does not mind, because he'll tell her when he wants to.

Over time Jude relaxed a little. He met new people, he even went out with a girl to date. He was still not ready to admit he liked men. Especially what the memory of Zero was so vivid.  
He tried to go to the gay club for a couple of times, but he was afraid that someone would discover it. Although, why would today be so bad? No one cared about who he date.

Today was a busy day at work. He had been working two shifts for a few days, as he was replacing a colleague who was on sick leave. He needed a warm bath and something to relax.  
After that, get in bed and look at the mails. Than he looks at some of the clips on youtube when his recommendation goes off the Gideonworld channel. It does not sound familiar to him, but it looks like it's about photography and illustrations. He cast a glance because he seemed interesting to him. Then appears on the screen someone he least expected ... Zero?! What?


	3. Chapter 3

Jude as long as he was tired all night could not fall asleep. He looked at several clips and could not stop thinking about it.   
Zero, but quite a new Zero. Zero he did not know. Which shows a new world with his photos. Jude knows him well and can recognize it.  
He is most happy to see that Zero has found something that calms him make him happy.

He goes to work in the morning, but he can not concentrate. As long as he repeat that it has nothing to do with him, not himself convinced in this.

Zero has in the meantime been great. What he liked had even managed to cash it. The hut in which he lived now shone with a new shine. Most importantly, he had his mental peace and plenty of time to think. Jude. Who knows what he is doing and where is he? He hoped he was fine. Even though it is far away.

Jude could hardly wait to come home and look at other clips. Zero photos are so significant. Symbolic. Just amazing. See how many people follow him, and that means people have recognized his honesty.

Watching his work day after day, someone would call it obsessive. He has never followed none of the YT channels until Zero’s. But now can not wait for each new clip.  
He wondered what that means Gideonworld? He seemed to have seen that name somewhere, but where?

Zero worked a lot, more than he had originally imagined. Orders are coming, and he does not want to disappoint anyone. He no longer wants to be the old Zero who was just thinking of himself.

It has been almost a year since he moved and even made friends with a few people from the village. He liked to photograph them. Sometimes they looked so retro, as if they were frozen in time. After the madness he lived in LA, this peace calm him down. He never could ever imagine his life like this.   
The only thing that could not be tied to anyone. He waiting for Jude. he knew they would meet one day. He was sure of it.

Jude was totally tied to his channel. He watched every day, again and again. He wanted to write him, but he did not know what. He did not know what to say and how he would react. He was afraid of rejection. He would not have to Zero break his heart a second time.

Sometimes he leaves a few comments on the pictures he likes, for now only that to dare.  
He is worried he looks a bit like a stoker, but he does not know how to stop.

Zero knew by comments exactly when Jude found him. They were always connected and he knew what Jude was thinking. He wanted to wait some time to gather courage and ask him for forgiveness.

One night he wrote something that would make Jude know he recognized him. Let him decide if he wants to continue communicating. Jude's heart plays when he understands the message. Decided to answer so whatever it is.

They exchanged a couple of courteous messages, then the communication started as if they had never been separated. Zero wants to apologize, but not like this.   
Courage himself and asks him if he wants to come to visit.  
Jews willingly agrees. Maybe he should not, but what to do when still loving him.  
For two more weeks he has obligation to do business and then arrange a weekend afterwards.

When he sees Zero and the whole environment in which he now lives can not believe it. But when hugged him firmly and felt the peace overwhelm him, finally understands.


End file.
